


Getting Ghosted

by deceivingonionrings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAD CURSES?!?!?!, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Badboyhalo needs a hug, Best Friends, Dream Smp, Egg is irrelevant, Explicit Language, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, Hugs, Indirect confession, Kissing, LMAO, Love Confessions, M/M, NOT CLICKBAIT?!?!?!?!?!?!, Pain, Sad BadBoyHalo, Skephalo, Skeppy Is An Asshole, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vurb exists because, YouTube, all i know how to write is angst, best idea ever, fear of being alone, his name is Alex, i think, im terrible at tags, language!!, of course he does, please, someone please help him, theyre soulmates your honor, villain badboyhalo, whys quackitys name alexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceivingonionrings/pseuds/deceivingonionrings
Summary: As soon as Skeppy had met a girl, he'd no longer answer BadBoyHalo's messages.Moment after moment the boy sat on his communicator, quiet sobs leaving his lips and cold tears rolling down his cheeks in their empty home as he stared into the pixelated text, an attempt to reach out to his closest friend to no avail. He loved him to the moon and back; it stung to be ignored like this.So he spent his time trying to ignore his newfound emptiness, still dedicating every time he saw Skeppy online to hide away and cry for what used to be the brightest thing in his life.That was, until something reached out to him.Hoping it was a solution to his problems, he took the white entity's hand and let himself be ingulfed by blinding light.Born from sadness and despair, was the arrival of GoodBoyHalo.orSkeppy ghosts BadBoyHalo for way too long until Bad has enough and shows up as GoodBoyHalo, an unfiltered asshole that announces any and every frustration of the real BadBoyHalo's.(This is done with their Minecraft personas!!!! Not with them as real people!!!!!! The only reason their names are in the hashtags is because AO3 is wild and for some reason calls them Darryl and Zak smh)
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 29
Kudos: 190





	Getting Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> can i please get an f in the chat for badboyhalo?
> 
> also this gives me heather energy
> 
> WHY WOULD YOU EVERRR KISSSSS MEEE IM NOT EVEN HALF AS PRETTYYYY  
> also i have no idea whatsoever about what the Quartz mansion looks like ive seen the inside but they literally never go in so they dont have beds lol
> 
> also //tw, slight panic attack and self-deprication and like fear of abandonment i guess??

_Skeppy has joined the game._

_< BadBoyHalo> Hello Skeppy!!_

_AlexisAllium has joined the game._

_< Skeppy> 325, 64, -120  
_

_< AlexisAllium> be there shortly :DD  
  
_

BadBoyHalo's hands trembled for a second as he stared at his communicator. The new member of the SMP had become very very close with Skeppy.

A pretty girl named Alexis, 20 years old, and bound to an obsession to the Allium flower, was the new person of the Dream SMP. As soon as she had joined, she had began talking to Quackity and Skeppy, her attention soon falling to the blue boy alone. Bad watched from afar, soon watching Skeppy walk with her and have the sweet girl introduce herself to Bad before the two left to go do whatever they felt like.

He'd had his jealous moments over the years and had come to terms with his attitude and possessive tendencies with the help of CaptainPuffy, her easing him into a healthy mindstate that told him, 'Skeppy was his own man and Bad didn't need to watch over him just because he was scared. No matter what, they'd never stop being friends. Skeppy pinky promised. He shouldn't be so protective and jealous; he should be happy for Skeppy.'

Yet he couldn't help but feel a pit fester in his stomach at his ignored message, tuning out Tubbo and Fundy's light banter as he couldn't break his eyes from the painful exchange.

It upset him how Skeppy didn't seem to acknowledge how Bad was feeling. Since Alexis had become friends with him, he rarely spoke and often didn't respond to any of his communicator whispers either. With one scroll up you could see multiple different tries to reach out to his best friend, each one being ignored or being responded to with small, quick and careless responses that always led to nothing.

Every time he talked to his friend he'd made sure to regard his feelings, each time he met someone new he was mindful of his close pal, and during any inconvenience Skeppy faced, Bad was there to help.

So why wasn't he doing that for him? Why was he left alone, head spinning as his eyes watered with tears threatening to fall, black hood shielding his grimace as he suppressed the urge to yell in anger and stomp his communicator to pieces? Why was his grip on the communicator so hard that it hurt, leaving lines in his skin as he pretended that telling himself that Skeppy was busy was the solution to his despair?

He tried to forgive him, trying to convince himself that it was okay when he woke up in his bedroom, moving the red blanket from over his head to turn to the other side of the room, finding the blue bed untouched for the fourth week in a row. He knew Skeppy probably didn't mean to but it still stung more than he'd ever imagined being ignored would.

He'd die and kill for Skeppy and has before. He loved the sound of his voice, the happy swell of his heart at the cute responses he got via message, the warmth that rushed to his cheeks and swallowed his body as he soaked up the safe, comforting hold of Skeppy's hugs. Something in Bad had always yearned for him to be there. Something wanted Skeppy to like him. To talk with him, to be happy with him, to be proud of him and to love him with the same kind of acknowledgement and appreciation that Bad held to Skeppy.

'Maybe he just doesn't like you.' 

The thought echoed through his head as he remained unaware of Tubbo's concerning and gentle callings of Bad's name to catch his attention.

'Yeah, I guess so.'  
  


"Bad, hellooo?"

The sound of Fundy's voice snapped him out of his stupor, blinking the wet feeling of tears away as he looked up. "S-Sorry, I got distracted. What did you need?"

Tubbo glanced at him with a look of sympathy. Bad looked between the two, swallowing thickly as he tries to shake off the unpleasant restriction of his chest, his heart harboring this bitter ache and his stomach swirling with a feeling that made him feel insignificant alongside his friends.

"Bad, you were staring at the chat for a long time. Your tail started moving really fast and you weren't listening to us. Are you alright?" Tubbo's voice was quiet and reassuring, soothing a little bit of his feelings and somehow making Bad want to hug him and tell him everything.

He paused, hoping his mind would supply some kind of excuse. Instead, it did worse.  
  


'Skeppy doesn't care about you anymore, does he?'  
  


He reeled by his brain's comment, breath running short as he found it was beginning to become harder and harder to respond.

"Y-Yeah. I— I'm alright. Thanks Tubbo."

He looked past Fundy, seeing the sun lowering toward the horizon and blend into beautiful pink, orange and yellow hues that he always loved to admire with Skeppy, before turning his head back toward the bee-loving sweetheart. "I think I'm going to go back home. I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night!" 

He gives the two a weak smile, beginning on his walk home as he turns to them and waves, not bothering to look behind him long enough to see them wave back.

Bad comes home shortly after bidding his goodbyes, standing on the path to his home as he stares up at the Skeppy statue sitting at the top.

No matter what, he'd never be able to get over this, especially considering how much of his life had come to revolving around the blue boy.

He walked in the house, looking into the flame of a torch that was mounted onto the wall before heading upstairs. He looked at the painting on the wall, remembering how much Skeppy had struggled when trying to mount it there. His eyes fell to the carpet under his feet. His side of the room was decorated with black carpet and the other was covered with dark blue. He'd remembered how they raced to see who could get the dark blue dye faster, Bad just mining some lapis for it while Skeppy innocently took his time into looking for cornflowers on the surface.

He didn't realize he was crying until he sniffled, being brought out of his precious remembering to look at the tears dropping onto his glasses lenses, sitting down on his bed and looking over at the empty blue bed sitting beside him.

His shoulders tensed as he brought his bottom lip between his teeth, choking on a sob he didn't know he was keeping back as his shoulders shook and trembled with his small, weak form.

The one sob turned into many uncontrollable ones, weakly closing his eyes as he hugs himself tightly, suddenly hiccupping with even more disarray as he'd like to think it was Skeppy hugging him right now, comforting him and telling him it was alright, wiping his tears away.

In a fit of desperation, he hastily yanked the communicator from his pocket. He stared into the empty log, ignoring the exchange from earlier.

_You whisper to Skeppy: Skeppy?_

_You whisper to Skeppy: please, Skeppy, answer me._

He waits a few minutes, getting no response before he hastily types out another message.

_You whisper to Skeppy: why wount you answer me??? skepy please i just want to say hi to you_

_You whisper to Skeppy: why are you ignrnproing me? what did i do?_

_You whisper to Skeppy: is it me? did you just get tired ofgn me_

_You whisper to Skeppy: no, nevermind. tell Alexis I said hi._

He yelled with anger and annoyance when he was done typing out his sad and panicked messages, full-force throwing his communicator against the wall. It clattered against the quartz, falling to the carpet with a soft thud.

Bad yanked his glasses off, tossing them to his bedside table as he covers his face and continues to sob. Breath labored and heart racing, his hands rush up to rustle into his hair, pulling lightly at the dark, soft locks.

'Why won't he talk to me? Is he just tired of me? I've done everything I can for him I don't know what else I'm meant to do? God, I hope someone can figure out why he is just ignoring me like this. I don't know what his problem is and he refuses to even talk to me for a second to see what it is! Oh goodness, who knows what he's doing with Alexis. Maybe he likes Alexis more than he likes me. Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?'

**_"He just might not want to see you anymore."_ **

Bad's head snapped up at the sound of a different voice, meeting eyes with a figure that was composed of pure, blinding light. The voice was distant, somewhat soft and deep as it immediately caught his attention. The person seemed to be sympathetic, their tone very sympathetic and gentle when speaking.

"I- W- Who are you?" His voice wavered, him clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes, trying not to seem as weak as he really was right now as he tried to decipher what this thing was and why it was here.

**_"Do you want Skeppy?"_ **

His eyes widened and his heart panged. "D- Do I what...? H-How do you know Skeppy?"

_**"Do you want Skeppy to come back to you, Bad?"** _

Somehow looking past the fact that the thing knew his name, that question made him go breathless. He'd do anything to have Skeppy back. It made his heart soar just at the proposition of getting that so-much-needed luxury of waking up every morning and seeing the boy's cute smile, hearing that soothing voice and having the moments of his life just being around him.

"Yes. I- I do. S-So badly."

_**"Mm."** _

The thing seemed to hum in awareness,

_**"What if I told you that I could let you get him back?"** _

Bad choked on his own breath, nose tingling as he felt like crying again. 

"C-Can you bring him back to me?"

_**"I can. I will if you let me."** _

In a foolish moment of pure need, he ignores the instinctual red flags and pushes them to the back of his head.

'Anything for Skeppy.'

_**"Just take my hand, alright Bad? Then you'll be able to see and tell Skeppy everything."** _

The proposition was too good to be true.

Hence why he shouldn't've taken it.

He did though, looking at the distorted light surrounding the thing's hand. He look up at it, watching it tilt its head in a way to reassure Bad.

Not giving enough time for thought, he stands up and gently places his hand into the other.

His whole body tenses as warmth surrounds his entire body, looking around in panic as the figure expands, slowly consuming everything around him and replacing it with more glaringly bright white light as he hears a malicious,

_**"Thanks."** _

From then, his vision runs white. He suddenly passes out, unaware of where he was and what had happened to him as he remained a subject to the light.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please help him
> 
> also!! this is a gbh fic because i only found one in all of existence and i didnt like how only gacha and fan artists had made it a thing becuase I WANNA MAKE IT A THING


End file.
